He said, He said, She said
by Lillilyflower
Summary: Sing fic for Orianthi - According to you. The charterer are a surprise until the end. please read and review. Rated T for mild language.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and get nothing.....story of my life.**_

_**Summary: Sing fic for **__**Orianthi**_ - _**According to you. The charterer are a surprise until the end. please read and review.**_

_**A/N: My mom gave me the outline for this so I hope you all like it.**_

_**A/N: I tired really hard not to give away who the people are so the words that look like this are the third party point of view.**_

**If they look like this then there the guy best friends point of view.**

_If they look like this then there the boy friend point of view._

If they look like this then there the girl's point of view.

* * *

_He stood in the crowed room looking for her. _

_She told him that she had a surprise for him, but were could she be? _

_He shake his head 'That girl was always late.' _

_He would brake her of that bad habit yet. Hell once he was done with her he will have broken all of her bad habits._

_She would be the perfect girlfriend, then the perfect wife._

* * *

**Were could she be? **

**He was always worried about her when she was with him.**

**He begged her to leave him. He tired to tell that he wasn't good enough for her. **

**She just laughed and said that he had it backwards.**

**The longer she with him the more of herself she loses.**

**He is changing her. Ripping her apart and turning her into something she not.**

**Has more time passes the more of the light in her eyes seems to fades. He's taking her care free, fun, loving nature and tiring to make her this boxed in perfect robot.**

**

* * *

**

She has loved him since she was young. Always wishing that he would notice her.

The day he finely did made her almost burst. Her childhood dreams were beginning to come true.

Then he started to change. He started putting her down. Started tiring to change her.

Why couldn't he love her for who she is? Her best friend tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen.

No. That was wrong. It's not that she wouldn't listen it was that she couldn't listen. If she listen then all of her childhood dreams were gone.

Will she was listening now. She wouldn't be so blind anymore.

She can see the truth and after tonight so would ever one else.

* * *

_**Up on the stage Lee Jordan comes out.**_

_**" Welcome beautiful Lady's and boys to the 2nd annul Hogwarts talent show. We have a very exciting show in stored for you Flokes so remember to cased your votes. Now without father a due......on with the show."**_

_**Lee leaves the stage just has the first act enters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_'That girl is going to get when I get my heads on her.' Scanning the Great hall for her when he notices two pretty blonds._

_' Will since I have to wait there no reason why I can't get to know my fellow class mates now is there?'_

* * *

**I can't believe him his girlfriend is MISSING and he's over there flirting with two bimbos.**

**The show is almost over and I've asked everyone and no one has seen her.**

**Shit girl were are you?**

**

* * *

**

Okay I'm next I can do this. I'm going to show that ass just who he's dealing with, and the way he's been acting tonight just makes me want to sing this song even more.

Oh my best friend looks so worried. I feel so bad for making him worry but I want this to be a total surprise. I hope he forgive me after this. I have hurt him so bad with every thing.

Why couldn't I see how much he really loved me. I swear I'll make it up to him some how.

I'm next Lee don't fail me now.

* * *

_**On the stage Lee announce the last talent. **_

_**" Up next is the very lovely, and beautiful lady who makes my heart beats fast and my loans burn."**_

_**The crowed cheers and they can all here McGongall give Lee a warning call.**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Oh Lee shut up your embarrassing me please.'

* * *

_**"I hope this girls' boyfriend knows whats a lucky dog he is." Lee says into the mic.**_

_**The crowed cheers again **_

_**"So without anymore waiting here is the blue eyed princess."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Blue eyed princess Lee only calls my girl that I mean my best friend.**

* * *

_**The girl walks on to the dark stage just has the music starts a spot lite hits her and the crowed is shocked silente. The girl opens her mouth and starts singing.**_

_**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**_

* * *

_What is she doing? She embarrassing me what does she mean by sing that song? I'll fix her yet even if I have to rip her off that stage._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

* * *

**My beautiful angle finely realizes that she all those wonderful things. She knows how much I love her. I have to get to her before he dose.**

_

* * *

_

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

Shit he coming this why and he looks pissed. Oh and so is my boy I mean my best friend.

* * *

_**  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**_

* * *

_An angry voice reaches the girls ears " Bitch get off that stage right now and remember your place."_

* * *

**A growl is heard from behind him " Don't you ever speak to her like that again."**

_****_

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.

_" Mind your own businessshe my girlfriend"_

* * *

**" yeah will she my best friend and you don't deserve her."**

_**  
According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]  
**_

_**  
According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**_

_**The boyfriend reaches up and try to grab her off stage.**_

_**The girl pulls back her fist and punches him in the nose. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Don't you ever put her dirty rotten hands on my again. Do you under stand me?

Oh and were over."

* * *

_**The girl jumps off the stage right into her best friends arms, and kisses him**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"What took you so long?" The boys asks after the kiss is broken.**

**

* * *

**

The girl smiles at him " I got a little lost along the way. Must have been the nargles."

* * *

_**That was the day Luna Lovegood punched Ron Weasly in the nose then jumped into Dean Tomaus arms.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Please review but I beg you not to say there names in the reviews I don't want to ruin it for others. Thanks**_


End file.
